


Heat of the Moment

by RandomFanWorks



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Jaku, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanWorks/pseuds/RandomFanWorks
Summary: While the samurai is completely dominating the fight Aku decides to take back control of the situation, takes place during the fight in "Jack vs Aku."





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Samurai Jack belongs to Genndy Tartakovsky
> 
> This is my first time ever writing smut so constructive criticism is always welcomed, thanks for reading!

Jack swung furiously at Aku, jumping from wall to wall, making sure that the demon could feel his fury. Aku was taken aback from the samurai, he knew that he was quite skilled but he hadn’t realized he’d be this skilled. Aku could barely land a punch on him as the samurai would dodge side to side. Aku stood on a stone pillar with a confident smirk on his face as he was finally able to knock Jack off his pillar and to the ground. His smirk soon formed into a state of shock as Jack kicked his pillar and sent him falling to the ground. Aku grumbled as he sat up, he was getting real tired of this. He was tired of being the samurais punching bag and needed to show the samurai where he rightfully belonged. Aku scowled as the samurai darted towards him, sweat causing him to shine in the desert sun, raven black hair flowing behind him. For a mortal bent on destroying him the samurai was not an unattractive man, Aku mused. That’s when a wicked thought entered his mind, a thought that made him grin ear to ear.

“Enough!” Aku screeched as his human form tore off, revealing his true form.

Jack was flung back up against a wall and grunted, “Aku, I knew you couldn’t be trusted!”

“Yes, yes, as wise as always samurai,” Aku scoffed with a roll of his eyes as his tentacled essence wrapped themselves around Jacks wrists and ankles.

Jack writhed again them, “Unhand me demon!”

“Relax samurai, I’m not going to kill you.”

Jack narrowed his gaze as Aku rose above him, both of them making eye contact.

“Honestly, I must commend you. Being alone on your travels must make you very wary, all alone with no one to talk to but yourself,” jack shifted as he felt Aku’s tendril slowly slide up his calve. “I mean, it must be hard to cleanse yourself from your urges when you’re all alone.”

“What are you speaking of?” Jack questioned, trying to keep his composure.

“Don’t play dumb with me samurai, I remember how you looked at me when I was in Ikra’s form, you couldn’t keep your eyes off of me.”

Jack bit his lip as he felt the tendrils reach his upper thigh, “A-Aku, stop!”

“Oh I don’t think you want that, now do you samurai?” Aku hummed as he ripped away Jacks fundoshi to reveal his semi hard cock. “My, my, samurai. I know that I am quite appealing, but even to you? You flatter me.”

“Face it samurai, you act like you don’t feel these urges, especially around me, but you do. I don’t blame you though, I am quite a sight for sore eyes.”

Jack chocked out a gasp as Aku wrapped a tendril around his cock.

Aku leaned down and whispered, “Doesn’t this feel good samurai? Tell me, when was the last time someone touched you liked this?”

Jack grimaced and involuntarily rolled his hips into the tendril causing him to whimper.

“Oh, am I your first?” Aku beamed, “How lucky am I? I wonder how your father would feel if he found out that his son would be allowing his greatest enemy to ravage him?”

Blush covered jacks cheeks and neck, he whimpered at the thought of his mother and father seeing him like this, how disappointed they’d be in him. Jack squeezed his eyes shut as the tendril slowly went up and down his cock as pre cum slowly slid down the underside of his member.

Aku hummed and leaned to lick up the trail of pre cum, Jack cried out as he felt Aku’s tongue slide from the base of his cock to the head.

Aku chuckled as he dipped his tongue into his slit, “You look quite good like this, samurai. I wonder what else I can get out of you.”

Soon after Aku whispered those words, Jack felt one of Aku’s tendrils slide against his hole. He whimpered and tried to move away from the invading tendril.

“It’s alright my little samurai, I’ll be gentle,” Aku whispered as he lubricated the tendril and slowly pushed it into Jack.

Jack bit his lip as pain shot through him, he couldn’t believe he was allowing Aku to do this to him, had he really lost all his dignity? The thought soon left Jacks mind as Aku slide more of himself inside him. What was once pain was slowly turning into pleasure and Jack couldn’t help but let out a soft groan. Aku moaned as he grasped Jacks hips, he waited a moment before shifting the tendril into a penis and seating himself completely in jack. Jack gasped as he got spread open, he never felt like this before, never felt so full.

“Oh you like that don’t you samurai, you like how I fill you up completely?” Aku groaned as he rocked his hips against Jack.

Jack hung his head back and groaned out louder then he had before, the pleasure he felt from Aku was causing him to clench around The demons invading cock.

“Oh you’re so tight, samurai, so tight!” Aku growled as he slowly began thrusting into Jack.

Jack blushed, he’d heard people use such words in clubs and bars he’d stumble his way into, such vulgarity always disgusted him and yet when Aku spoke to him like this it only caused him more pleasure, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

“P-Please, don’t use such crude language,” Jack whispered before gasping as Aku gave a hard thrust.

“I don’t know samurai, it seems that you like that. Do you like it when I comment on how tight you are, how good you look with my cock all the way inside you?” A shiver ran down Jacks spin which caused Aku to chuckle, “I guess that answers my question.”

Jack moaned as Aku started to thrust harder into him, his hips bucking as precum slicked the tendril around his cock causing it to glide up and down smoothly. Aku stares down at jack who stared back up at him with pleading eyes, a growl admitted deep within Aku and he threw Jack over so he was now on his chest.

Aku straddled Jack’s legs and pressed them together, he started kneading the samurai’s ass before giving it a light slap. He grinned as he watched the flesh slightly jiggle and turn red. The essence that was wrapped around jacks cock was now completely covering it as well as his testicles, Aku might’ve been the lord of darkness but even he wasn’t cruel enough to let the samurai’s cock and balls make contact with the rough jagged ground.

He grabbed handfuls of Jack’s raven hair and turned Jack’s face so he could look at him. Pride swelled in his chest as Jack looked up at him with eyes tearing up from the pleasure and his face a bright red. Aku hummed and made sure to keep full eye contact as he penetrated him again. Jack’s eyes rolled to the back into his head as he tried to grind up against Aku.

“My samurai, I never expected you to be so needy,” Aku mused as he placed both his hands on each side of Jack’s head and started thrusting.

Jack’s mouth opened wide but only chocked noises came out.

Aku grunted and groaned as he stared down at the samurai, watching his large black cock disappear between the pale ass cheeks of his sworn enemy.

“Oh you like this don’t you?” He growled, “You like it when I fuck you into the ground?” Aku slapped Jack’s ass again causing him to cry out, “Tell me Jack, tell me how you love getting your ass pounded by the great Aku!”

Jack squeezed his eyes shut as tears of pleasure fell down his cheek, “Y-Yes, Aku.”

Aku’s head fell back as he heard jack moan out his name, he could feel the ball of heat in his gut get more and more tighter by the second. The tentacle that fully encapsulated Jack’s cock was now massaging his length, Jack grounded his cock into the tentacle and moaned loudly as he felt his climax nearing.

Jack whimpered, “Aku, p-please.”

Aku leaned down and started nipping and licking Jack’s neck, feeling his own climax coming, “What is it Jack? Tell me what you want, baby.”

Jack bit his lip, “Aku please, let me… l-let me….”

Jack sighed in defeat, he couldn’t say it, it just felt so wrong.

Aku started to nip at Jack’s ear and moaned, “Come on baby, I know you can do it, tell me what you want.”

Jack breathed slowly as Aku continued to rock his hips deep inside of him. He looked over his shoulder at Aku with knitted brows as whispered his request.

“Please Aku, cum inside me.”

Aku’s back arched and his eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm ran through him. He hadn’t expected the samurai to say such a thing, he wasn’t complaining however as he was currently experiencing one of the strongest orgasm he ever had in his lifetime.

Jack moaned and writhed underneath Aku as he felt his warm fluid fill him to the brim, the tentacle around his cock tightened and Jack finally reached his peak. Stars danced across his vision as he screamed out Aku’s name, grinding against the tentacle as to ride out his orgasm.

They both sat there for a few minutes, just panting and basking in their afterglow. When Jack finally reopened his eyes he found himself in a total different location. He was now lying on lushes green grass with the sound of a waterfall behind him. He sat up and looked around, Aku was no where to be seen and right next to a log near the waterfall was Jack’s sword and clothes. He immediately ran over to the sword to make sure that it wasn’t replaced with a fake or damaged, and to his surprise, it wasn’t.

He looked down at his folded up gi and notice a note on top of it.

‘Until next time, samurai.’

Jack huffed before setting the note back down and looking towards the waterfall, as slowly entered the water he couldn’t help but think that maybe Aku wasn’t as bad a he seemed.


End file.
